The Blood Ninja
by vanofwar
Summary: just a story i have begun to write about a ninja named van who lives in konoha and a mission that he does.


_The Blood Ninja_

Although the morning air felt cool on van's skin, the blood felt warm in his body. The morning wind brushed through the sleeveless black shirt and continued down to van's baggy black pants. He had just left Tsunade, his mayor-like figure's office and had a mission that required his expertise. For van to complete this task and many others he had to leave his home village, the village of Konoha. He had grown up here his entire life and leaving it would sadden him. And although he had left several times before, he still felt a close connection with this city, this village, this village hidden in the leaves.

Van jumped along the roof tops with great stride. The 16 year-old boy's feet touching the rooftop for a mere second before springing off and landing once more. The morning had grown to day and now van, the young ninja, had finally reached his house. He would land on his balcony after a final jump from the roof just next to his. Landing flawlessly he opened the door and proceeded inside.

His house was dimly lit and the air was filled with the smell of food. The house was a small 3 room apartment. Aside from the bathroom he had a kitchen and a living/ bedroom. The smell in the air was from the biscuits he had left in his oven to bake. After turning off the oven and placing the biscuits in a small plastic bag he walked out of the room and into another where his dresser was located. On top of the dresser he found a backpack and a small belt pouch about the size of a large cereal bowl. Inside the belt pouch there was a bag with 20 pills, 10 kunai, 5 exploding seals and 10 shuriken. The pills were specially designed so that they could replenish one's blood when it was low; a tool van often had use for. The kunai were used as knifes which is also a remarkably useful tool. The exploding seals were pieces of paper which contained writing on them. When the seals were activated they would explode in 3 seconds. And last were the shuriken, more commonly known as throwing stars.

The backpack was now slung around van's arm and contained a second belt pouch with the same amount contents. It also contained four bags of biscuits (each containing 8 biscuits), 2 changes of clothes and a medical kit although it was rarely needed. For van had an unusual ability, his body could heal much faster than most others would. In fact most of his unique abilities would require him to injure himself just to work. And that is how he came to acquire his nickname… the blood ninja. And then by focusing his life force, chakra he would poof away with a jutsu.

_Part One _

_Dancing threw the leaves_

Van placed one foot in front of the other as he walked threw the town with the occasional glance by others. Van found himself near the north gate in mere moments. The towering gates were left open and two ninja were posted out by a small structure. They were guards that would make shore that no unwanted people could enter and possibly invade the village hidden in the leaves. Van had no need to talk with the two men standing guard. They would make a note that van had left the confines of the village and that he may return within several days.

Van feared that his mission would take longer than 4 or 5 days. Vans job was to dispose of a ninja who was roaming around several countries killing random people. At first van declined he did not want a long, dragged out mission. Then van found that this killer used a life force attack, a jutsu that caused the persons blood to poor out of their mouths and make them bleed to death. Van couldn't wait to see the look on the man's face when it had little affect on his body. Van couldn't miss an opportunity or chance like this.

⮒ᖳᖳᖳᖳ

Van jumped along from tree to tree eager to get to find this evil ninja. Till he herd the voices of two overly enthusiastic ninja. Van figured he had time to spare and he new exactly who they were, although he had not met them directly.

Van watched as two ninja dressed in green tights ran along a path toward a village. The same village in fact that van was moving towards there is safety in numbers I suppose on that thought van headed toward the two more practical looking members of the group. When he was close enough to se their faces van recognized one of them instantly. Van had had a not to pleasant time with her. Her name was TenTen as he could recall and she was a fellow leaf village ninja. The other was neji… neji… o the last name don't matter van thought. He was bout to jump down when he noticed that neji was staring right at him. No doubt it was his special blood line trait. It was called the byakugan ant it was extraordinary. It, the Byakugan is the a bloodline trait, which consists of an all-white eye that enables the user to see 360º, see through solid matter and see Chakra, which is for the most part usually invisible.

He was staring right at him and van figured it would have been rude to not show him self. Van jumped down and watched as tentens face grew furios as she saw his face. "You" she screeched.

"What about me" van replied.

"You're the ass who called me weak"

Van was taken back by the harshness in her tone. Although he had been snotty when they first met that didn't mean he was like that all the time. So to show his appreciation van said, "Did I say that? Sorry I was probably flustered by your beauty." Hopefully a bit of sweet talk could get him out of this.

Unfortunately it didn't as the response came "well if I ever hear you bad talking my skills again I will beat your face in."

Van didn't care what she said after he talked. Turning his attention to neji van said, "So who are you, with eyes so strong?"

Neji, removing the abilities of the Byakugan responded "my name is neji of the branch family. Now if you could excuse us we have a mission to complete."

"O no, that's gust it I was heading the same direction as you and I was wondering if I could walk with you?" van said.

"Do as you wish"

"What?" tenten said, "You can't be serious?"

"I don't see a problem with it… if anything were to happen all he would do is give us more protection."

"Fine" tenten said as she started walking rather fast, "but don't blame me if you can not keep up!"

Van began to walk two. He wasn't sure why tenten was being so cruel and why neji seemed so bland. I guess that's just who they are van thought. Asking aloud van had one last thing to say, "Who were those other two that went running off into the distance. They sounded familiar."

"Hmm… o you mean lee and gia sansei. You have probably herd them yelling around town. It's always about training, training, training. I wish I could make them take a brake once and a wile."

"Maybe I have…"

The walk was relatively silent after that… but when we reached the town… van feared that van may never hear silence again.

⮒ᖳᖳᖳᖳ

Van reached the town tiered and hungry. Although he had already taken a bag of food out and ate it on the way his stomach was craving more. Still van was in luck he continued with neji and tenten till he reached an inn. There he met gia and lee, who greeted him rather awkwardly.

"Hello van" lee said with a smile.

"It is so good to have a gust joining us," gai sensei said "of cores you will be paying for your own bill"

"Yes, yes you do not have to worry about that," van said as he pulled out a wallet. "I'm good enough to pay for myself. So what are you doing here?"

"Us… we are looking for a ninja thief. He is said to be a master of disguise to the point were he doesn't even need jutsus. He has also mastered many forms of weapons and tie jutsu," Lee said.

"As a matter of fact how do we know you are not him!" gia said as he started to tug on vans skin.

"Ow, ow, ow that hurts!" van said irritatingly.

"Well then I guess you can't be him," gia said. "But on everything that I am…" van watched as tears formed in his eyes, "I will uncover this master of disguise!"

this man's a loon van though staring wide eyed. Van walked into the inn room that he had paid for himself. Wasting no time he took in the surroundings. There was only 1 room aside from the bathroom and it contained 1 desk and a T.V., but other than that it was pretty bare. Van set his things on the desk and unpacked a matt to sleep on. He placed it along with a pillow and blanket in the center of the small room. Now that van had successfully unpacked he had decided to check with local authorities.

Van soon found himself jumping threw town with lee right behind him. "Why again did you come with me" van asked impolitely.

"We were order to split up and since you were moving in my direction I figured I could accompany you. Although I can't help you for I have a mission to carry out, it is my duty."

"Right, right…" van said vaguely. "Still I will only be making 1 or 2 stops. So don't get your hopes up."

"Right," the ninja responded.

Van stopped by the local authorities to see if they had any luck in identifying vans murderer. At first they were reluctant to give him any information. But once they conducted a background check they saw that van was a legit ninja and quickly apologized and told him what he needed to know. All the wile lee was darting around within a 100 foot radius asking people about the person he was after.

Van didn't learn much from the cops and quickly hit the streets. Him and lee went to every person we could find and inquired about the men we were after. Lee had gotten much more information than van had but van new he would. The killer van was after hoped town's quight often.

Van figured he would head back to the hotel when he herd a crackle on lee's microphone. Lee landed and focused on hearing what the person on the other line was saying. Van only could hear choice words such as, "lee… important… north… south… headed… meet." Van had figured that they had found their 'master of disguise'.


End file.
